


A Little Competition Can be a Very Sweet Thing

by lunar47



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar47/pseuds/lunar47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee can't stop thinking about Kara's tongue while playing high stakes triad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Competition Can be a Very Sweet Thing

The tip of her soft pink tongue was sticking out slightly between her teeth. It was really all he could focus on. It didn’t matter that he currently happened to be involved in one of the most important triad games since the end of the worlds. Nine tournament rounds later and of course it would come down to him and Starbuck (it always does); duking it out for mounds of worthless cubits and the more important bragging rights of “best fraking triad player in the fleet.”

All of that didn’t matter because Kara was currently running that damn tongue of hers across her bottom lip and it was only the table in front of him keeping him from grabbing her and tasting those lips and that sinful tongue for himself.

“Your bet flyboy,” She called from across the table.

His surroundings suddenly came back into view and he realized he was in a room full of pilots (not just Kara’s lips), anxiously awaiting his next move.

“Ah…oh…” He stuttered. He had completely forgotten what his cards were and had to look down at them. They were miserable and he knew he was going to lose. There was really no point in bluffing his way out. The smug look on Kara’s face told him that she knew she had him beat.

“I’ll call.”

“Okay then, 3 pair.” She laid her cards on the table.

“I guess that’s it then.”

She howled in triumph as he placed his measly pair on the stack. The crowd erupted in cheer for Starbuck as he sat back and watched her bask in her glory. This was how he loved to see Kara. She was beaming: her smile wide and her eyes bright. She was confident and playful as she jostled Hotdog and bear hugged Helo.

His heart about stopped when she turned that radiant smile towards him. Her eyes caught his and he felt a shiver run all the way down to his pants. But just as quickly she was sucked back into the mob of pilots.

Helo left the group and approached Lee, “Hey, you played a good game Apollo.” He consoled.

“Yeah well, we should all know that no one beats Starbuck.”

The other man laughed and nodded in assent. “Are you sticking around for the after party?”

“You mean the party where Starbuck spends the evening getting drunk and gloating over her awesomeness?”

“Yeah that would be the one.” Helo smirked.

“No, I have CAP early and I have to finish some flight rosters.”

“Okay man, but you should really let yourself relax once in a while.”

Lee nodded slightly and got up to leave the rec room. He gave one last glance back at Kara and made his way to the bunkroom.

Before he even got half way he heard her yell from around the bend in the corridor.

“Hey, where the frak do you think you’re going?” She demanded as she got nearer. “Are you really that much of a sore loser that you can’t stand the sight of me gloating a little?”

“A little? And I’m not a sore loser,” he defended, “I have to be up early and I’m not prepared for another Apollo/Starbuck showdown to see who can drink who under the table.”

“That’s probably a good thing since I’d have you whipped in that arena as well.” Her expression softened a bit and he recognized the side of Kara that she reserved just for him.

“So Lee, it’s nice and all that I’ve been named ‘the best fraking triad player in the fleet,” she began coyly, “But what do I really win? On the same note, since you lost, what are you going to give me?” Her grin was sly as she bit her lower lip. His gaze was instantly drawn in.

He leaned in closer to her till he could smell the cigar smoke hanging around her hair and the slight trace of ambrosia on her breath. A scent that wouldn’t be all that attractive on an ordinary person but Kara was no ordinary girl.

“Well Kara, I think you know what you deserve.”

Her cheeks flushed slightly and her breath hitched as his face moved closer to hers.

“And what’s that Lee?”

He closed the gap between them and finally tasted those lips that had taunted him all evening. She responded in turn and moaned softly when he brushed his tongue against hers.

He ended the kiss much too soon for either of their liking and took a step back.

“Now go enjoy your party.”

“What, that’s it?” She panted, seemingly dazed by the kiss and its abrupt ending. “You kiss me and then leave me hanging.” Exasperated she crossed her arms.

“Tomorrow’s another day, Starbuck.” He grinned mysteriously at her.

She huffed and smacked his arm. “Fine I’ll go and enjoy my party,” she retorted. “Just don’t be jealous when you hear Costanza and me heating up the sheets all night long.”

Her straight face didn’t last to the end of her sentence and she tried in vain to stifle her laughter.

A smile broke out on Lee’s face as well, “That’ll be the day Kara.” He chuckled a bit as he watched her turn and walk back to the rec room.

Entering the bunkroom he couldn’t help but feel that not only had he experienced something amazing with Kara, but for the first time he had the upper hand with Starbuck as well. And he couldn’t wait for the rematch.


End file.
